


What To Do When You Don't Know What To Do

by unsymmetricalrainbow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, College AU, Collegestuck, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, EriSol - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, KARKAT IS A TRANS DUDE OKAY, M/M, THERE IS NOW PORN IN IT, Trans Karkat Vantas, Trans Male Character, eqigam, erikar - Freeform, idk there will be eventual smut i promise, its just minor rosemary, its said they live together but thats about it, solkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsymmetricalrainbow/pseuds/unsymmetricalrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a college au <br/>in which Karkat finds out his two roommates are banging and all of karkats friends have someone and he just really wants a relationship. His roommates might be able to help. there'll eventually be smut but for now its just plot building!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Karkat walked towards his dorm, exhausted from the days classes. As he neared his room, he heard annoyed yelling. With an angry sigh, he pushed open the door, storming into the small dorm shared between him and his two roommates. Sollux lounged on his bunk, smirking as Eridan yelled at him from across the room. He looked up at Karkat, giving a small wave.

"Hey, KK." 

The moment Eridan noticed Karkat in the room, he stormed over to him, gesturing at the sink, overflowing with dishes. 

"Kar, Sol forgot to do the fuckin dishes AGAIN!"

"wathnt my turn." Sollux said, his lisp brutally butchering the sentence.

"was so!"

"Nope"

Karkat listened to the back and forth banter for a moment, before he clenched his fist and yelled out, 

"All right shitsniffers, I couldn't give any less of a shit whose turn it was, what I care about is that the festering heap of shit gets cleaned up, and that we don't end up with a noise complaint from you two dunderbrains bickering at eachother. Clean this shithole up, both of you, before i blow a fucking gasket." 

Sollux groaned, rolling from his bunk and wandering over to the sink, and Karkat heard the water running. Eridan began picking up the shit strewn across the floor, and Karkat walked to his bed, laying down and stretching, giving a big yawn. Groaning, he pulled out his laptop, and began typing up a storm, preparing a written essay, due at midnight, that could out-preform any english professor. 

A knock echoed through the room, and Eridan ran to the door, opening it and glancing up.

"Is my motherfucking bro up and here at the moment?" 

Came the inquiry from the door. Karkat groaned, and sat up, walked to the door, and shoved Eridan out of the way. There, slouching awkwardly in the doorway, was Gamzee, Karkat's best and oldest friend. At 6'5, the height difference was really something, and Gamzee didn't even fit in the doorway properly.

Gamzee's face lit up, and his toothy grin widened as he saw Karkat's grouchy demeanor. 

"What do you need, i'm a little busy at the moment, Gamzee. I " Karkat said. Gamzee grinned, grabbing the shorter one's arm and pulling him down the hall to his own room. Karkat smashed his arm, but to no avail, and Gamzee opened the door to his own dorm room excitedly.

The first thing to hit karkat, was, as always, the smell of pot and sweat from Gamzee's dorm. Equius was nowhere to be seen, but Karkat could always smell him, his sweat towels lay littered across the room. Karkat gingerly steps around them, sitting on Gamzee's bed. 

"What was so fucking urgent that it couldn't wait a fucking hour, that you had to literally drag me over here to see? Sweats-a-lot get a horse dildo that you're dying to try out?" Karkat snarked, and Gamzee chuckled, before pulling up his shirt. 

"Gamzee, wha-"

Karkat's eyes widened, and he saw what gamzee was so excited; two metal barbells stuck out through his nipples. Karkat sighed, staring at them, before chuckling at Gamzee's wide grin.

Gamzee had a thing for body mods, and, in addition to his newly pierced nipples, also had multiple rings on his ears, as well as through his nose, tongue, and eyebrows. It was also rumoured, though Karkat had to confirm, he had am impressive ladder up his dick. 

Karkat grabbed Gamzee, and pulled the taller boy into his lap, running his fingers through the dark dreads on top of his head. He smiled, and began to doze off, running his fingers through the darker boy's hair.

He was awakened later by the arrival of Equius, sweat dripping down his face from what Karkat can guess was a hard day at the gym. He glanced at the two of you, rolled his eyes, and walked over to the fridge, chugging a glass of milk. Karkat glanced out the window, and seeing it was dark out, jumped off the bed, awaking Gamzee. 

"Wha?" 

"Sorry Gamzee, shit. I gotta go. Fuck!" 

He ran out of the dorm, glancing back only to see Equius and Gamzee, locked in a kiss. He shook his head, and ran down the hallway, hearing the faint yelling of his roommates, and sighing in frustration.

Just as he neared the door, the yelling stopped. Almost eerily quiet for them, Karkat thought to himself. He pushed the door open, and spoke out.

"Finally, you two nimrods learned to shu-" He stopped, dead quiet, to his two roommates standing in front of him, and fiercely making out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat leaves, contemplates why he's so mad. Terezi comes to save the day and boosts karkats mood

Karkat stood there, eyes wide and mouth gaping. His two roommates. The ones that absolutely despised each other, were standing in front of him, making out like it was going out of style. What the fuck. 

Sollux's hand slipped down and grinded into Eridan's crotch and oh hell no. Karkat took a step back, about to just back away and go back to Gamzee's, when Eridan let out a harsh whimper, and glanced over to the door. He saw Karkat, and gasped, pushing Sollux away and stumbling back, falling onto his bunk. 

"K-Kar! Its not what it looks like, I swear," Eridan started, his face bright red. 

"He'th not an idiot, he knowth exthacy what it is." Sollux snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, Smartass, sorry for trying to make him feel better!"

"Oh yeth, Eridan, letth jutht lie to him! That'll make everything better." 

Karkat's stomach was churning, and he stormed past the bickering idiots, grabbing his laptop bag before moving to the door. They both stared at him, so he snapped back,

"Oh, sorry! don't let little old me interrupt your fun, just go back to eating eachother's faces, like you were doing before! Just try not to get too much jizz on my bed while you're at it!" And slammed the door. 

\-------------- --------------

Eridan and Sollux stared at each other for a minute, jaws slack, before Sollux tried to sneak his hand back over to Eridan's fly. He slapped the offending hand away, before getting up and walking away, muttering something about how inconsiderate Sollux is. 

"ED, calm down. He'th jutht being KK, he'll come back in the morning and apologithe for making a thene." 

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Then he'th being a fucking idiot. It'll blow over, calm down." 

Eridan nodded, and sat down on the bed beside Sollux with a huff. 

"But, in the meantime..." He grinned, and began snaking his hand back towards the other boy's jeans again, "There'th thomething elthe id like to blow over, if you know what i mean."

\----------- 

Karkat stormed down the hall to Gamzee's, his hands balled into fists and shoved into his hoodie pocket. As he was about to knock on the door, he heard an exceptionally loud moan come from the other side on the dorm. From what he could guess, the kiss he had witnessed earlier had escalated, and Karkat was really not interested in having the image of Gamzee getting dick burned into his retinas. 

He turned on his heel, stalking outside into the cool air. He began walking, and pulled out his headphones, jamming out while walking down the street. In the distance, a Denny's sign glowed out in the darkness, and Karkat sped up, deciding that he could use some coffee.

Once inside, he sat down, and ordered, pulling out his laptop and getting to work. He typed furiously, letting his frustration out on the keys of his beatup old asus. He finished in record time, and submitted it, leaning back and stretching his back. He could feel his binder on his back, and his chest was starting to get sore. He called the waitress over, paid, and packed up to go.

As he walked back down the street, he began to think of where he could go. He couldn't go back to his dorm tonight, he knew that. He made such a big scene, it would be pathetic if he came crawling back the next night. He wasn't even completely sure of why it made him so mad. 

'It's completely fine for them to get together, calm the fuck down." He told himself, over and over, but it didn't do any good. He had sort of being eyeing the two of them... Eridan and his beefy stature, Sollux and his illegally attractive face, his weird tongue... 

'Who would even to that to themselves, splitting their tongue. fucking weirdo...' He tried to tell himself that they were weird, that they were just friends, but the image of the two of them stuck in his mind. So what, he might have a little crush on both of them? why should he care? 

He was getting off topic. So he couldn't sleep at his dorm tonight. And he didn't want to interrupt Gamzee's... activities. 'I really don't want to sleep in the library,' he thought to himself, and, not paying attention, like an idiot, he walked right into someone, and falls flat on his ass.

"Augh! Fuck, watch where you're going, Dumbass!" He glances up, and chuckles at the figure standing above him. He hears a sinister cackle, and smiles, pushing himself up. 

"Maybe its YOU who should watch where you're going, cherry red." Terezi smirked, poking him in the foot with her cane. Of course, leave it to him to tell the blind girl to watch where she's going. Fantastic job, Karkat!

He decided to change the conversation, and instead offered, 

"What are you doing out here, Terezi? Wouldn't you say its a little late for a pleasant stroll in the park?" 

"Its called enjoying life, Karkat, you should try it some time." She said, laughing. He tried to, but instead it came out as a strangled choking sound. She patted him on the back, and he cleared his throat, before starting back up. 

"Well i'd better ge-" 

"Karkat, would you like to come sleep over in our dorm? Vriska'll be there, so you'll have to take the couch, but it's better than the library again." 

Karkat looked up at Terezi, and smiled, nodding his head. 

"Yeah, sure." 

Terezi whooped, and went to give Karkat a fist bump, which he happily reciprocated. 

"woohoo! A sleepover with Karkles! lets do this!" she yelled, taking his hand and leading him down to her dorm. 

Terezi pushed the door open, leading Karkat inside and shutting the door behind her. Vriska was on her bed, and glanced down at the two with a slight sneer. To Karkat's relief, she didn't make her usual snide comment, and, prompted by Terezi, he was able to slip into their bathroom unnoticed.

Once inside, he pulled off his shirt and undid his binder, shoving it into his backpack. He opened the door, and walked over to the couch, plopping down next to Terezi on the couch. He turned on the TV, and selected one of his favourite movies, 50 First Dates. Terezi heard the dialogue, and rolled her eyes at him. They both laughed, and proceeded to mock the dialogue together, and laughed until they Vriska threw a pillow at them.

As the movie ended Terezi stood up, and was about to make her way over to her bunk, when Karkat reached out and grabbed her hand. He squeezed it, and whispered thank you into her skin, before letting her go and laying down. It started to rain out, and he closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of heavy rain outside the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty early! The next chapter probably won't be around for another couple a days.  
> TRANS KARKAT FOR THE WIN!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat gets advice from a friend, and confesses his feelings to his two crushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO CHAPTER 3!!!! sorry that this took so long/if any of the characters are ooc :^0

Karkat woke up late, grabbing his phone and panicking. He was late for his first class of the day! He grabbed his bag, and, after leaving a scribbled thank you note to Terezi, ran out the door. He ran down out of the dorm area, and to his class, slipped in the door, and took a seat in the back. He stretched, and glanced down, and realized his binder wasn't on. He could see his boobs faintly through his shirt, and panicked once again, trying to work the binder up his torso without taking his shirt off, to no avail. He couldn't leave again, he was already late, and the professor had given him a dirty look. He took a deep breath, and tried to focus on the lecture, and began writing notes. 

About 3/4 through the class, Karkat felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out, and glanced down to his lap. He had one new text, from Eridan. Karkat sighed, and took a deep breath, unlocking the phone and reading the message.

'CA: Kar wwere sorry for last night if wwe pissed ya off, wwere wworried about you please come back'

Karkat snorted. IF they pissed him off? He figured he made it pretty obvious that he was mad. But still, he had to give it to Eridan. He had more balls than Sollux sure did. At least he had the guts to apologize. He appreciated that, but, before he went back to talk to them, he had one place he had to go.

As soon as the class ended, Karkat bolted out the door, walking out, off the campus, and into the downtown area of the city. Into one of the nicer condos, and up to the top floor. Knocking on the door, he tapped his foot impatiently, until he heard, the click of the door. It swung open, and standing in the doorway was a plump woman, hips taking up a good half the space. Her lips were pursed, but as soon as she saw him there, her stern gaze lessened, and a smile appeared on her perfectly painted lips. 

“Karkat! It’s nice to see you. I’m assuming you’re here for Kanaya, correct? Come on in, I’ll grab her for you.”

He slipped in, sitting down on their plush couch. Rose and Kanaya had both come from pretty well off families, so they had bought their own place off campus, in the heart of the city. Kanaya was another one of his closest friends, and was one of the first people he came out to. He heard her coming, and smiled instinctively, her motherly aura always made him feel better. She smiled, her teeth shining in the light of the living room. He stood up, embracing her in a hug. She chuckled, wrapping her arms around his back, patting him gently. 

“Karkat, How’re you? Why are you here, is something wrong?”

“Well, Kanaya… I need to talk to you.”

She nodded, taking him into her room, and sitting down with him on the bed. He plopped down on the bed, surveying around her room. There were mannequins all around, fabric strewn across the desk, yet it was still warm and inviting, and gave Karkat a nice homey feeling. Taking a deep breath, he laid back, and turned to her.

“I walked in on Eridan and Sollux last night, and...”

“And What?”

“They were eating each other’s fucking faces off, that’s what.”

“Oh.”

There was an embarrassed silence for a moment, before she looked over at him.

“So?”  
Karkat expressed an exhausted sigh, shaking his head.

“That’s the thing, Kanaya… I don’t know WHY it upset me so much. But I just…”

He looked away, biting his lip and balling his bands into fists. 

“Everybody I know are fucking each other like rabbits, alright? Terezi’s with Dave, you and Rose… Even Gamzee’s found somebody to fuck! I’m just… Lonely. “

Kanaya rubbed her hand through his hair, ruffling it up and smiling at him to continue. He took a deep breath, before continuing. 

“I’ve known them both for a long time, and though they’re polar opposites, they’re still attractive, you know? Eridan is just this great big beefy, pompous asshole, but he’s still gentle and he cares. Sollux is the opposite, he’s a small lanky nerd who can be insecure and I just. I like them both. A lot. What do I do???”

Kanaya adjusted herself, stretching her legs and moving her skirt. After a period of silence, in which she seemed to be in deep thought, she turned to him, and gave him a hug. When she pulled away, she held his shoulders, and looked into his eyes sternly, her dark skin and elegant nails pressed firmly into his own darkish skin.

“You have to tell them! Karkat, Its no real secret that you like them. I could tell, we could all tell. It’s not like you’re unlovable, and they might feel the same way about you. I understand that you want a relationship, but Instead of being so Salty over this, Just talk to them. You are their roommates, and, as much as I love your company, I have plans that you’d probably rather not partake in. Go tell them how you feel, and keep me updated!”

She gently swatted Karkat’s ass, politely kicking him out of their house for their “Activities.” He grinned, waving to Rose as he left. He walked down, and began walking along the streets, taking his time. His nerves were already getting to him, his hands shaking in his pockets. He felt something on his head, and he glanced up, looking at the stormy sky that had been hanging over the city for a week, raining for the second time today. Fucking perfect. Beginning to run, the rain began to pound on his back as it fell heavier and heavier. He was almost to the campus, and with a final push, he pushed the door to the dorms open and walked down the halls. 

His hair was dripping wet, and his hoodie was soaked through, and it left him shivering in the cool autumn. Slowly, he approached his own dorm room, and stood outside the door for a moment, taking a deep breath, before pushing the door open and walking inside. 

Eridan and Sollux were both laying in their respective beds, doing their own shit. As soon as they saw him, however, they both jumped up and walked over to him. His heart was pounding, and he shivered involuntarily. Both of their faces were caked with worry. Eridan picked the smaller boy up, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Karkat, we were so worried about you. We didn’t mean ta upset you an scare you off. I’m sorry.” 

Sollux nodded in agreement, worry lines on his normally apathetic face. Karkat pushed away from them, taking a deep breath, his voice cracking.

“I-I have something to tell you guys.” He stammered, looking down and taking another deep and scared breath. 

“Well? Thpit it out, KK!” Sollux muttered impatiently, before receiving a harsh elbow from Eridan. Karkat’s face went bright red. Eridan looks at him with encouragement, and he finally is able to say it, the words coming out in a strangled murmur. 

“I… the reason i… got mad…” he started, before taking another deep breath, “Was because I was jealous… because I like you. Both. A lot…” He trails off, hiding his face. Eridan stopped for a moment, and glanced over at Sollux, who gave him the same look. Karkat began whispering strangled apologies, before Sollux came over and wrapped his arms around the wet boy. 

“KK, you thuck at keeping thecrets. But don’t worry, the feelingth mutual.” Sollux planted a kiss on his forehead, before slowly unzipping Karkat’s soaking hoodie, revealing his unbounded chest. He took a shuddering breath, crossing his arms over his chest to hide his boobs. They both gave him a hug, before pulling him down onto his bed, cuddling between them on the bed, the drumming rain in the distance as they talk about their feelings, eventually drifting off together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY WROTE PORNOGRAPHY HELL YEAH

Karkat awoke the next day, thankful for the weekend as he had no classes. Stretching and clearing his throat, he adjusted his binder on his chest. He was out of it for another few moments, before he realized the events of the night before, and his confession to the two boys. His face burned as he felt Sollux's thin arms holding him tight around the waist. He gingerly removed himself from the lanky boy's grasp, hearing him groan on the bed. 

He stood up, and walked to the bathroom, removing his shirt and boxers and climbing into the shower. He needed one to clear his mind, and he turned the water to boiling hot, standing under it while the steam rose around him. He stood, leaning against the shower wall as he thought of the events of last night. He had taken Kanaya's advice, and finally come clean to his two roommates, and they had returned his feelings. He, Karkat Vantas, had actually managed to convince his two crushes to actually like him. He cheered, doing a small jump, before yelping as his foot slid out from under him and he landed on his ass in the tub. 

He heard some scrambling, and then Sollux opened the door, peering in. 

"You okay dude? It thounded like you took a spill."

Karkat gasped, struggling to find something to pull over his naked body. He yanked the shower curtain over his chest, covering his boobs as he snapped back, 

"I'll be a lot fucking better when you learn to mind your fucking business and close the door!" 

Sollux snickered, slipping in and pressing a kiss to Karkat's head, dodging the fist that came out at him and closing the door. Karkat's face was beet red, and his ass hurt since he fell on it. Though he didn't let it on, he appreciated Sollux's concern, and finished up in the shower quickly and came out, getting dressed hastily. Eridan wasn't home, he was at work, and he probably left way earlier than either of them had been awake. Sollux was typing away on his laptop when Karkat emerged, a loose T-shirt covering his chest and Boxers over his ass. 

Sollux glanced up, and sniggered before he went back to typing, a wide grin plastered on his face. He shot him a dirty look, getting another laugh in reply. Wow, his boyfriend was an asshole. Karkat blushed at his own thoughts, because yeah. It’s going to take a while to get used to calling them that. But he enjoyed it, and the warm feeling the term caused in his gut. 

Karkat plopped down on the couch, sitting and turning on the TV. His stomach growled, but he ignored it in favour of watching the newest episode of Teen Wolf. Sollux grinned, rolling his eyes and going back to typing away, getting absorbed into his work. They stayed there for a couple of hours, before the rumbling in Karkat's stomach was no longer ignorable. He stood, and walked over to the kitchen, throwing together a quick lunch. He glanced up at the other boy in the room, and his heart fluttered when he saw him. 

As much as Karkat hated to admit it, Sollux is hot. His light blonde hair was mussed on his head, messy from sleep with no effort into calming it. His eyes, Bi-coloured, were wide in focus, and zipped across his screen as he worked. He wasn't muscular, but he was tall, and thin. His chapped lips, which were caught between his teeth while he worked, were somehow ridiculously soft. He put so little effort into his appearance, yet he was so appealing. 

Karkat snapped out of his trance when he smelt something burning, and turned to the stove, cursing as his sandwich charred in the pan. As he tried to salvage the non-burnt part of the bread, he could hear Sollux snigger, yet he still jumped when the taller boy came up behind him, arms wrapping around his waist. His heart was beating in his throat, and Sollux rested his chin on Karkat's head, humming softly. After a tense moment, he slowly relaxed, relaxing his shoulders and closing his eyes, leaning back against Sollux. He was just calming down, and relaxing into his arms, when the door opened, and Eridan strolled in, startling them both. 

Karkat jumped, bashing his head into Sollux's chin. Sollux yelped, withdrawing his chin and arms and tripping, pulling the smaller boy down with him. Karkat sat on the ground for a moment, disoriented, before turning to Sollux and giving him a harsh poke in the rib, bringing a yelp from him. 

"Great going, fucklord! God, you're a fucking genius. I swear to god, I can't see straight anymore. Fucking brilliant."

"'Th not my fault every thingle noithe makes you jump outta your thkin." 

Despite his snarky comeback, Sollux looked hurt. Eridan just chuckled, removing his trademark scarf and tossing it to his bed, and walking over, removing his work clothes. Sollux sat up, watching Eridan with a toothy grin as he faced his back to the two of them, flexing and showing off as he stripped off his uniform. Karkat looked over, and his eyes widened, face going bright red as Eridan's ass is in full view. Sollux laughed at him, and Eridan glanced back, winking at the two of them. Karkat buried his face in his hands, refusing to look up at either of them while Sollux cackled beside him. He heard a smack, and Eridan chuckling, before peeking out to see Eridan, fully clothed, kissing Sollux. 

Karkat grumbled, pushing himself up, but before he could walk away, Eridan pulled him back, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Karkat gasped, surprised, but melted into it. Eridan's lips were warm, despite the chill that was in the air, and he tasted fantastic. Karkat sighed, and almost forgot about Sollux, until he felt his spindly fingers on his ass. He yelped, smacking his hand away, but the boy laughed, kissing his fingers before pushing himself up. Eridan also straightened himself up, the two of them leaving Karkat slightly out of breath. 

"What do ya think of dinner tonight, Kar?" Eridan asked, pulling Karkat up off the floor. 

"What do you mean, what do I think of dinner? I think that the idea of food sounds fantastic, if that’s what you were asking." He snarked back, but had a grin stretched on his face that told Eridan he knew what he meant. Sollux came up behind him and pulled him into a chokehold, his knuckles scraping Karkat's scalp as he gave him a noogie. 

"I guethh ith a date, then?" He smirked. Karkat elbowed him in the rib, taking the moment of weakness as a chance to escape. Sollux gasped for breath, and Eridan bumped him on the head.  
“Go get ready, asshat. We leave inna half a hour.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the three of them were ready, they left the dorm. Karkat’s stomach was in a knot as he walked with the two of them, listening to the cool wind blow through the trees as he walked with his partners. His face was cold, his nose bright red. Eridan glanced down, and took his scarf off, wrapping it around Karkat’s neck, effectively covering his face. Sollux chuckled, taking karkat’s hand and linking their fingers together. He smiled down, his obnoxious bicoloured glasses seeming less and less obnoxious by the minute. Eridan reached over, looping his arm around Karkat’s neck and pulling him close. The two bigger boys fought over Karkat for a moment, before he pushed the two of them away, telling them to shut up. They were relatively quiet the rest of the walk, enjoying being around eachother without the awkward air.

They finally reached the restraint, a fun little café a few blocks away from the campus. Eridan grabbed the door, gesturing for his two other dates to enter. Karkat walked past sheepishly, somewhat embarrassed. He wasn’t sure what he had to do, he didn’t often go out on dates, and he didn’t have the mannerisms of Eridan. Fortunately, Sollux was there to back him up, taking his hand and leading the three of them to the front. Once they were seated, and had ordered, Sollux and Eridan both snaked their hands into Karkat’s, and he grinned, squeezing their hands gently. Eridan smiled, and kissed his hand, while Sollux began to move down, getting a little handsy and grabbing at Karkat’s ass. He smacked the searching hand away, giving the boy a glare. 

Their food arrived, and Karkat dove right in, tearing through the steak he had ordered. After eating about half of his steak, he glanced over, and noticed the other two had barely began to eat. He glanced around, and saw people giving him  
side glances. Karkat's face went red, and he started fumbling. His thoughts had began to tell him things, that he was fat and  
worthless. Tears prickled in his eyes, up until the moment he felt a hand clasp his. He glanced up, and Eridan was there, holding his hand and smiling warmly. He kissed the boy's hand, and whispered into his skin. 

"It's okay Kar, youre fine." 

His face lit up, and a smile broke through Karkat's worried expression. Sollux was there, and his gnarled grin was there as well, comforting the smaller boy. Looking away, Eridan called over the waitress. 

"Could we possibly be gettin a few beers over here?" 

She nodded, and bustled away over to the bar, and with a smile from Eridan, Karkat had calmed down. The two taller boys began to dig into their food, and Karkat joined them at a slower pace than before, his earlier panic calmed. When the drinks arrived, Karkat grabbed one, and nervously glanced around for a moment. While Eridan and Sollux were of age, he was only 20, and had to make sure nobody was watching before going and taking a chug of the cool beer. Sollux chuckled, and took a small sip, and conversation buzzed between the three boys.

By the time they had all finished, they were all pleasantly tipsy, and after they had paid, they left the place, and began the walk home happily. Sollux was leaning against Karkat, and Karkat was trying to push him off as Eridan laughed at them. It was quite the sight, and eventually, Eridan just swung in and picked Sollux up, carrying him  
over the buffer man's shoulders as he thrashed. 

"PUT ME DOWN, ED!"

"Nah."

"ERIDAN!"

Karkat laughed at Sollux's discomfort, the lanky boy thrashing and thumping against Eridan's back fruitlessly. Eventually, Eridan got tired of carrying him, and dumped him on the ground, bringing an annoyed outcry and a playful smack to the arm from the gemini. They arrived back at their campus, and Eridan opened their dorm door, pushing the two smaller boys into the room. The door slammed behind them, and Sollux snaked his way over to Eridan, grabbing his ass and ripping a startled and undignified yelp from him. Sollux snickered, stretching up and pressing their lips together. A muffled exclamation, and the two of them melted into each others mouths, A battle of dominance between the two. Karkat stared for a moment, before looking away in embarrassment. He felt left out, and turned away from them. He glanced out a window for a moment, before startling when he felt a hand around his waist. Eridan was there, and pulled the short boy over to them, pressing a kiss to his head. He goes from his forehead, down to his lips, and lightly kisses Karkat’s mouth, pulling a whimper from him. Sollux grinned, coming up behind and running a wandering finger up his thigh. Karkat gasped, and looked up into Eridans eyes. They shone, bright blue, and the way they shined reminded him of a foggy ocean in the morning.

He was distracted from his thoughs by the feeling of Sollux’s hand creeping up under his shirt, and he lifted the fabric off, karkat moving his arms out of the way to allow the shirt to be removed. He still had his binder on, and Sollux grinned, running his finger along the back of Karkat's spine. He nibbled on the lobe of his ear, whispering, 

"Hey, KK, You've been wearing your binder all day. I think it'th about time you take it off, let uth at your chetht"

Karkat's face grew bright red, and he bit his lip, looking away. He wasn't exactly ashamed of his chest, but it wasn't his favourite feature, and he didn't want To be embarassed over it. Eridan leaned over, softly kissing him, and whispered,

“Its fine Kar, ya don’t have t be ashamed. We love you no matter th size a your chest.”  
At Eridans whisper, Karkat’s face went bright red, and he whimpered, before looking at sollux and nodding. They pulled him down onto the bed, and he kneeled on the mattress, Slowly reaching down and pulling the binder up over his head. Once it was off, and his boobs flopped proudly down, he gently folded it and put it on his bunk. The two other boys stared at him, and he glanced down, embarrassed. He felt hands wrapping around his stomach, and Sollux was back at him, biting softly at his neck. He gasped, and felt his long fingers wrapping around his boobs. They kneaded into the sensitive skin, and as they squeezed his nipples, he had to bite back a moan. He could hear Sollux snickering, but also felt him softly grinding his crotch into his ass. Eridan came up, and pressed his lips to Karkats, and moaned into his mouth as Karkat’s hands pushed up his sweater, and brushed against his nipples. Karkat opened his mouth, and Eridan’s tongue slipped in, and explored the smaller boy’s mouth. Karkat could taste the alcohol on his tongue as His hands slipped down, and ran along karkat’s stomach, and he broke away, pressing kisses down his chest and stomach. Karkat wasn’t the smallest, and he had a bit of a muffintop over his jeans, and he looked away when eridan began kissing his belly. That is, until Eridan mouthed the word perfect into his skin, and he melted into the kisses, sighing happily at their administered affections.

Eridan reached the hem of his pants, and dipped his finger right below, glancing up and asking for permission. Karkat nodded his head, panting enthusiastically. His pants were unzipped, and pulled down to his knees, and Eridan went to his boxers, mouthing over the fabric and pressing his tongue to the heat between his thighs. Karkat downright screams out, arching his back and panting. Eridan grins, slipping his fingers into his boxers and rubbing karkat’s clit with his middle finger, his index teasing his entrance. He grinds down onto the finger, biting his lip to keep from moaning. Eridan was about to dip his finger inside, when Sollux pulled his boxers down, and took both his jeans and underwear off, tossing them on the floor. Karkat whimpered when sollux’s hand teased his ass, his finger swirling around his other tight entrance.

“’re you okay with this, Kar?”

Karkat nodded, his eyes heavy and lidded. He wasn’t a virgin, and though he had never taken two at once, he was sure he could do it.

“Lube… in the drawer.”

Sollux reached over, opening the drawer from Karkat’s nightstand and pulling out the lube. After his fingers were slicked, he slowly slipped one up into karkat’s hole, slowly hilting it in to the knuckle in his ass. After a breath, he relaxed, and nodded at sollux to keep going. Eridan looked up, silently making sure he was okay to go, and after another nod, he also slipped a finger into Karkat’s wet pussy.

He could feel the two men’s digits moving inside of him, and could feel them bumping into eachother. It was pretty hot. All comprehensive thought left his mind the moment the two of them added another finger, and he began desprately grinding down on their hands and moaning. If Sollux hadn't slipped his fingers into his mouth, he would have probably screamed the moment Eridan put his mouth back on his clit. His face was red, and he was panting softly as they worked him over. The first time both Eridan and Sollux were working in unison instead of fighting, and it was over him. Karkat was almost proud that he could bring his two bickering boyfriends together, and he smiled as the thought went through his mind. 

As Eridan pulled away, Sollux stuck one more finger in, and stretched him wide. He felt empty with the lack of fingers in his pussy, until he looked over to see that Eridan was pushing his own jeans down, shimmying out of the skintight material. Once he had them down far enough, his cock poked out, bobbing softly and rock hard. Karkat had been lusting after the two boys for a while, often having silent jerkoff sessions to the thought of the two of them. But to actually see their dicks for real was something completely different, and almost unreal. And, to be honest, seeing the throbbing dick made his mouth water. 

He bent over, pulling Eridan close to him, and gently wrapping his hand around the cock, giving it a few jerks before leaning down, and pressing a kiss to its head. He enveloped the head in his mouth, sighing over the feeling. It wasn't exactly good tasting, somewhat bitter and, since it was Eridan, tasting heavily of sea salt, but it was beautiful in its own right. It was a pretty moderate size, and Karkat's experienced mouth took it all the way to the hilt, his nose pressing into curly brown pubes. He had sucked a few dicks before, and he had learned a few techniques.

His tongue swirled around the shaft, and, moaning, he gave a meaningful suck before slowly pulling his mouth from the cock, a strand of spit connecting his tongue to the head. Eridan moaned at the sight, and tried to thrust back into the heat of Karkat's mouth, but Karkat held his hips steady, feeling Sollux withdraw his fingers to get himself ready. He slipped a condom over Eridan's dick, pulling him close and grinding his dripping lips over the shaft. He groaned at the sensation, and heard Sollux doing the same, rolling a condom over his own dick before lining up. 

"Ready, KK?" Sollux murmured into his ear, resting his head on the small boy's shoulder. Karkat nodded, and reached down, taking hold of Sollux's cock to ease onto it. He felt the blunt head breach the tightness of his ass, and he whimpered, feeling the stinging stretch of Sollux pushing in. Once he had finally hilted his cock into Karkat's ass, and the pain had mostly subsided to pleasure, he sighed, and nodded at Eridan. 

"Okay, I'm ready." 

He felt Eridan's cock throb against his clit, and bit his lip as the thick girth prodded against his opening. It pushed in, and slowly slid in, opening him up wider than he had ever felt before. He felt absolutely stuffed full, and he felt as though he could barely breathe, and it felt so fucking good. He could feel the both of their cocks inside him, pushing against each other through his walls. After a deep breath, he nodded, wrapping his arms around Eridan's neck, and prepared himself for a ride. 

The two boys thrust into him at the same time, and he couldn’t help the scream of pleasure that erupted from him, and he trembled as they fucked him, working out an opposite rhythm that left Karkat trembling. Sollux’s hands wrapped around his bouncing boobs, holding them and pinching his large, poofed nipples and making him whine into Eridan’s mouth. Eridan’s finger rubbed harshly into his clit, and his legs trembled as well, leaning back onto Sollux as he fucked into him.

He could feel Sollux’s pace becoming more erratic, and he could tell that he was closing in on his climax, his cock throbbing in his ass. After two more thrusts, He buried himself deep inside of Karkat, biting down on his shoulder as he came into the condom. Karkat panted, feeling his own orgasm building in his stomach as Eridan continued to pound into him. Sollux gently slipped out, running his fingers along Karkat’s stomach and gently pressing down as Eridan fucked him. Karkat gasped, and fell into bliss as he came, his body spasming. He clenched down onto Eridan’s cock, his thighs trembling and his mouth open in a silent scream. Eridan felt the tight clench of Karkat’s dripping pussy, and, Hearing Karkat whimper his name, whined and came, burying his face in the crook of the small boy’s neck. 

He came down from his high, and he wrapped his arms around both Karkat and Sollux, pulling them down onto the bed. They landed right in a wet, sticky spot. Karkat groaned in protest, but was too lazy to move, instead opting to reach out and pull a blanket up over the three of them. Both Eridan and Sollux wrapped their arms around him, and nuzzled themselves into his short, dark hair. Just as the two older boys were falling asleep, they heard a murmur from Karkat that sounded a lot like an ‘I Love you.’ (Not that he would admit to it in the morning, of course.)

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER ONE WOOOO!! this is the first time ive started a multiple chspter story, lets hope i can finish it!!!


End file.
